Brahms
Roi des vampires et chef des morts-vivants, Brahms a livré de nombreuses batailles contre Odin. Il détient en son château l'esprit de Silmeria, la plus jeune des trois valkyries, mais son sens de l'honneur l'empêche de blesser cette otage, qu'il conserve néanmoins, attendant que Hrist, la dernière Valkyrie avec qui il a encore un compte a régler, vienne l'affronter. Brahms, le Seigneur des revenants, est un personnage présent à la fois dans ''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' et ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria''. Il est un revenant et son pouvoir est capable de rivaliser avec celui de d'Odin. Personnalité Brahms est un personnage énigmatique . Bien qu'il semble être un adversaire d'abord, il est effectivement prêt à aider quiconque se dressant contre Odin, qu'ils soient humains ou Valkyries. Malgré le fait qu'il est revenant, il est favorable à la détresse des êtres humains, qui sont exploités par Odin à ses propres fins. Il a également un fort sentiment d'honneur et de justice, et est également fidèle à Silmeria, qui l'a protégé de la colère d'Odin et qu'il protège à son tour. Histoire Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Si vous ne suivez pas le chemin de la fin A, Brahms a peu ou pas d' importance à l'intrigue. Son Château peut être visité, et dans votre recherche Brahms peut être rencontré. Lenneth tire son épée sur lui, comme ils parlent, et il peut être combattu. Si Lenneth choisit de faire une pause et de reconsidérer ses paroles, cependant, Brahms l'informera qu'elle est beaucoup trop faible pour lutter contre lui et l'équipe sera forcée de partir. Plus tard dans l'histoire, l'âme de Lenneth est remplacée par Hrist Valkyrja, qui presque aussitôt se précipite vers le château de Brahms pour le défier et prendre Silmeria cristallisée. Lezard, Arngrim et Mystina arrivent et Brahms leur prête sa force pour vaincre Hrist, mais pas avant de parler à Arngrim sur la façon dont il est ironique que les deux hommes unissent leurs forces contre Hrist. Il parle à nouveau Arngrim, demandant si le mercenaire aimerait lui poser quelque chose, mais l'ancien Arngrim n'a rien à voir avec qu'il est aujourd'hui, puis Arngrim repart avec Lezard et Mystina pour restaurer Lenneth. Contrairement à la plupart des morts-vivants figurant de la série, Brahms a une conscience, qui se soucie de la personne et possède des qualités nobles. Il est aussi de très bonne nature, rarement en colère à des situations intenses. Bien qu'il s'oppose vraiment aux dieux, il est extrêmement fidèle à Silmeria. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Brahms n'apparaît pas jusqu'à la fin du chapitre 4. Odin et Freya le mentionne à mi-parcours du chapitre 3 par voix-off. Odin souhaite prendre l'Orbe du Dragon, et utiliser l'âme de Brahms comme une source d'énergie pour Midgard. Freya demande que ses priorités ne soient pas confondues entre les deux mmais Odin répond qu'il n'en a pas. thumb|left|Brahms dans le CristalÀ la conclusion du chapitre 4, le Rite Souverain est lancé sur Alicia et Hrist. Silmeria, il y a plusieurs années, a caché l'âme de Brahms dans l'un de ses Einherjar, un guerrier lourd nommé Dylan. A ce moment, Brahms se dégage, et tente d'arrêter le sortilège. Au Valhalla, Freya et Odin sentent la catastrophe imminente, Freya se téléporte immédiatement à Dipan pour faire cesser cette situation. Elle essaie de cristalliser Silmeria, mais en raison du voyage temporel de Lezard Valeth, Silmeria est cristallisée par lui. Brahms finit par être cristallisé au lieu d'elle, et emmenéà Asgard par Freya. À la fin du chapitre 5, Alicia, Rufus et Arngrim sont au Miroir d'eau. Là, ils trouvent Brahms piégé à l'intérieur du cristal Alicia propose de le conduire à travers le miroir de l'eau à Midgard, mais pendant qu'ils discutent ce qu'il faut faire, Hrist apparaît et leur dit d'arrêter. Elle ne veut pas un combat revanche, mais elle veut aider à sauver Silmeria. Hrist raconte comment Lezard a créé un nouveau monde en dehors de Yggdrasil, et s'y est refugié, en utilisant l'âme Silmeria au comme source de puissance. Alicia fixe les conditions pour leur aide : le retour de l'Orbe du Dragon et la libération de Brahms, mais Freya les surprend et les attaque. Hrist utilise l'Orbe du Dragon sur Freya, et le groupe se téléporte dans La Tour de Lezard Valeth. Là, Brahms est libéré de sa prison cristalline. Il dit à Hrist qu'elle commence à réaliser que les dieux ne font pas partis des mondes et les mondes n'appartiennent pas aux dieux. Dans la première partie de la Tour, Lenneth apparaît et révèle que Lezard provient de sa propre époque, le futur. Brahms était en fait destinée à prendre Silmeria, mais a été arrêté par Lezard . Elle rejoint le groupe , et ils explorent la tour. Ils trouvent un Homunculus Lezard et un Homunculus Silmeria. Ils les battent, et Silmeria est régénérée. Enfin, l'équipe atteint le sommet de la tour. Lezard qui les attend, engage dans un combat. Avant qu'il ne peut être vaincu, ilthumb|left|Brahms cristallisant les âmes Valkyries lance le Rite Souverain sur les trois Valkyries. Brahms l'attaque, mais il passe directement à travers lui. Lezard prend l'âme Lenneth cristallisée et laisse les deux autres. Comme la plate-forme s'effondre, Brahms cristallise les âmes de Hrist et Silmeria pour les sauver. Brahms, Arngrim, Rufus et Alicia discutent ensuite de ce qu'il faut fair . Brahms propose de fusionner avec les trois âmes Valkyrie avec la sienne, mais Alicia dit qu'elle le fera. Il accepte au grand mépris de Rufus. Dans une salle au sommet de cet arbre-monde, Lezard se prépare à fusionner avec Lenneth. Alicia et le groupe arrivent et brisent le cristal contenant Lenneth. Brahms brise les cristaux des deux autres Valkyries, et Alicia fusionnent avec elles, créant Valkyrie. Lezard Lenneth est furieux que Lenneth lui a été volé, et les attaque. Il est vaincu, cependant, mais avant, il poignarde Valkyrie. Le corps d'Alicia commence à s'épuiser et la Valkyrie disparaît. Comme Lezard est mort, la tour commence à s'effondrer. Brahms demande à Arngrim d'être le Gardien l'Orbe du Dragon, et meurt dans ce nouveau monde, où il est humain. Fin Spoilers. Combat Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, Brahms est le troisième combattant puissant dans le jeu, derrière Freya et surtout le top 1 dylan. Il peut être obtenu à la Seraphic Gate seulement après avoir terminé le jeu en mode Difficile et aquis un Flame Jewel. Attaques *Bloody Knuckle *Deadly Raid *Immortal Blow Tolérances Elémentaires Purify Weird Soul Brahms utilise le puissant PWS Bloody Curse, un combo uppercut qui s'enchaînent avec une autre série d'explosions de sang. Bloody Curse a le plus grand nombre de hits (coups) pour un PWS dans ce jeu, ce qui signifie qu'il est idéal pour être à la deuxième place dans une chaîne de PWS. Brahms dira : "Feel the power of darkness!" avant de lancer son attaque. Hits : 17 Direction: N / A (peut pas manquer) Augmentation de la jauge : 42 CT: +2 Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Brahms est un puissant combattant. Grâce à de hauts PV, de bonnes statistiques, et la capacitéde drainer les PV des adversaires, il fait un très bon bouclier. Il se joint avec Poings sanglants, Casque vaillant, Armure vaillante, Gantelet de valeur et Jambières vaillantes comme équipements et les compétences destructeur de dieux, Vitalité victorieuse,verrou mental et toutes les compétences apprises par Dylan. Il rejoint l'équipe au début du chapitre 6, dans la Tour de Lezard Valeth, et reste avec l'équipe de façon permanente. Brahms est également capable de s'équiper de l'Epée des humbles, mais cela n'a aucune incidence sur son apparition dans le jeu ou sur sa liste de coups. Attaques *Poing sanglant (Initial) *Assaut mortel (Initial) *Rush ravageur (Initial) *Secoueur d'âme (niveau 49) *Masse écrasante (niveau 51) *Brise-terre (niveau 55) *Burin sanglant (niveau 58) *Marteau frappeur (niveau 61) *Poing immortel (niveau 65) *Pluie de sang (Porte Divine) Tolérances Elémentaires Soul Crush Brahms utilise son propre Soul Crush : Pacte du Sang (Bloody Curse en anglais). Il dira «My strength is the sword of the oppressed » avant de l'utiliser. Il donne 21 coups et remplit la jauge d'energie de 58 points. Recrutement Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Brahms peut être obtenu dans le Seraphic Gate, en Mode difficile seulement, comme vous avez besoin d'un Flame Gem pour accéder à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Brahms rejoint définitivement l'équipe au chapitre 6 dans la Tour de Lezard Valeth. Conversation Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Brahms peut avoir un bref échange avec Falx, qui a tenté de lui faire face, s'ils sont dans la même équipe. *'Falx' :Brahms: You're that rat I found in my castle! Do you wish to challenge me again? :Falx: You say that again, and I'll make you regret it! : Etymologie Brahms pourrait être construit à partir du nom et prénom initial de Bram Stoker, l'auteur de Dracula, Ce qui serait une référence appropriée pour le Seigneur des Revenants. Alternativement, il pourrait également être dérivé d'Abraham, un nom commun d'origine hébraïque avec plusieurs significations possibles, dont l'un est «père de beaucoup». Cela pourrait présenter Brahms comme une figure d'autorité par rapport à d'autres revenants et une opposition avec Odin qui est appelée le Père de Tous. Divers *Dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, Lezard désigne Brahms comme "le roi des vampires". Cependant, un vampire apparaît dans les Ruines du Bois Crawsus dans Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria ne ressemble en rien à Brahms. Cela pourrait être dû à différentes versions, comme des vampires aux airs plus humanoïdes dans Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, ou simplement le résultat de l'amalgame de Lezard entre vampires et revenants : il aurait dit "le roi des vampires" comme une paraphrase de " Seigneur des Revenants. " Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth *Brahms est exprimé par le même acteur que Odin . *Lorsque Lenneth confronte la première fois Brahms, il mentionne qu'il a toujours pensé qu'elle serait avec le cœur vide. Mais depuis qu'il exprime plus aucun intérêt en elle, il aurait pu confondre avec Hrist. *Bien qu'il soit possible de rencontrer Brahms dans le chapitre 3 , il est recommandé d'attendre le chapitre 4 , si vous visez pour mettre fin à A, car il est plus facile de contrôler le Seal Level de cette façon. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *Brahms est exprimé par le même acteur que Dylan . *Sans l'intervention de Lezard dans les évenements de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Brahms aurait pris Silmeria cristallisée par Freya au Château de Dipan et l'emmener avec elle en son Château. On découvre aussi qu'Hrist et Arngrim auraient combattu le seigneurs des revenants maintes fois pour libérer Silmeria. *Brahms apparaît dans Lord of Vermillon comme personnage jouable dans ce jeu d'arcade n'ayant aucun lien avec la série Valkyrie Profile. l'apparation dans ce jeu d'arcade est basé sur celle de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. *Bien qu'il utilise les poings comme armes, Brahms peut équiper l'épée des humbles. Toutefois, cela n'affecte pas son choix d'attaque. *La réalisation de Brahms de sa mortalité dans la Tour de Lezard Valeth est le sujet d'une blague qui circule dans les cinématiques des Niches de la Porte Divine. Galerie Brahms_VP2.jpg|Brahms VP2 Brahms_VP1.jpg|Brahms VP1 Brahms_lovermillion.jpg Brahms_2.jpg brahms08. Png|Brahms sur son trône VPL brahmsvictoire. Png|Brahms victoire pose VP2 Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:VPLenneth Perso. Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso. Catégorie:Revenants